Finn and jake meet Fionna and cake
by globgalfgopy
Summary: Fionna and cake are frozen in a battle with ice queen and they float across the ocean to meet finn and jake in ooo.
1. Chapter 1

One day in the land of aaa, Fionna and Cake were at the beach fighting ice queen. Fionna took out her huge, sharp crystal sword. "HIYAH!" she said jumping at ice queen. Then ice queen shot a freeze blast at her and cake, freezing them in a solid block. "ILL LET THE TIDE TAKE THEM! HAHAHAHA", she said in her casually evil voice. Ice queen then left and walked towards the ice kingdom. Shortly after, huge waves crashed ashore, the tide was coming in. The waves became so strong; one lifted the block of ice and threw it into the open sea.

Fionna's dream-

_"Fionna sweetie, wake up", Cake said. "Huh? Who's there?" Fionna said as she woke up. "Don't worry it's just me", said Cake. Fionna and cake seemed to be in their treehouse. "Were home." Fionna said. "No, were not, I smell dog", said Cake. Fionna and Cake sat there just waiting for something to happen. Then, a shadow appeared. "It looks like, a bear." Fionna said. Then everything went white._

Huh? Oh hey, just a dream. "Cake, wake up", said Fionna. "You won't believe the dream I had!" Fionna said. Cake refused. "Ok, fine" said Fionna. Fionna walked downstairs, into the living room."AHHHHH! WHO THE MATH ARE YOU!" yelled Fionna. A slightly taller figure appeared in front of her. "Hi, I'm Finn the human" he said. "GET OU- wait, you're human?" asked Fionna. "Yeah the last human" Finn said. That's impossible, I'm human! "Alright baby cakes, I'm up." said Cake. So who's your friend fi? "He is not my friend! And I don't know what he's doing here!" said Fionna. "Wait, this isn't your house. I found you and your cat friend on the beach, out cold." said Finn. "Were gonna go take a walk" said Fionna. "Okey dokey" said Finn.

Finn watched them walk out. Jake walked into the room. "OOOOOOO you like her!" Jake said. Finn looked sad. Hey man, I know you still have feelings for FP, but ya gotta move on now, meet someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake, I think your right, I should meet someone else. I mean it's kinda making me all mad that I got shown up buy cinnamon bun.

Fionna POV-

Hey cake, I think I have a crush on Finn.

But you just met.

He's so nice and loyal, and I want someone who's got balls unlike Gumball

Hahaha. But Fi? What about Marshall?

Eh, he's a cool friend in all but he can be mean sometimes, besides, Finn is a human and I am one too? Get the gist?

Yeah baby cakes, do whateva makes you happy.

But take it slow and steady.

Let's go back inside.

Finn POV-

Fionna walked back inside with cake. I was playing games on BMO.

Fionna walked by me.

So whatcha playing?

Pancake warriors 2.

Well that's weird, I have waffle warriors 2.

It's funny how a lot of things are opposite.

Yeah toats.

YES! Finished.

Alright who wants to see Finn's baby pics!

Jake no!

Too late!


	3. Chapter 3

Finn, remember what I said before.

What?

Jake stretched his head to fins ears.

Follow my lead, and you'll get a girlfriend.

So, here's me and Finn at Princess bubblegum's party.

And here he is with his dad.

Oh not so bad, I guess Jake isn't picking all the bad ones.

Here's Finn's first bath, he's really scared of water, and I still can't figure out why.

Oh god he was!

Uh-ummm, well you're afraid of thunderstorms! Whatever! Finn went back to playing his game.

Fionna POV-

Finn was embarrassed, and I know why! He did like me!

Alright that's enough pics for today, maybe I'll show u guys some more tomorrow.

Finn, Im gonna go hang out with lady.

And Fionna, im gonna go explore a bit.

Jake and cake walked out.

Uhmmm well I guess it's just you and me Finn.

Finn I have to tell you something.

Yeah?  
I think I'm in love with you.

Finn dropped his controller.

R-really? But we just met.

Yeah

Finn POV-

When we met, my brain went all stupid, and it makes me want to sit on the couch and hug you and play BMO with you. All I have to say is that I've never felt this way and I think we should be together.


	4. Chapter 4

That's what I said to FP, this is weird, whatevs.

Fionna, I love you too.

I pulled her face towards mine, and our lips touched.

Jake POV-

Me and cake were walking back to the treehouse at the same time, what a coincidence.

Hey, I bet you $100 Finn and Fionna are making out right now!

Ew! They aren't even steady yet!

We don't know that.

I opened the door.

The light was off, but it was on upstairs.

I climbed up the ladder and Finn was in a full out make-out sesh with Fionna.

HA! I knew it! Cake you owe me a hundred bucks now.

Uhhhh, Jake it's not what it looks like!

Yeah sure! Dude you have no shirt on!

Don't worry buddy, you walked in on me and lady doin tier 15.

Ew! I thought you would forget that!

Listen man, all you have to know is that I don't really care if you do anything with anyone.

What about FP, you said I couldn't do tier 15 with her.

That's because I thought you were gonna get burned.


End file.
